It begins
by Lyoko'sPrincess
Summary: How did the gang really meet? How did they discover Xana? Did some one die during a Xana attack? rated T just to be safe UxY AxJ
1. Chapter 1

Guess what! I wrote another story! and i dont own code lyoko.

_Lyoko. A world parallel to Earth. A world without danger. Well at least it was meant to be without danger. A Virus corrupts this would. I know it as Xana. Unfortunally I can not remember how it got here, or how anything got here but I know Xana must be stopped. And I am the only one who can do it. My name is Aelita, and I am the Guardian of Lyoko._

It was two weeks before the first day at Kadic Academy. Kadic is a boarding school. Though some of the kids in the neighboring houses do attend. Students were now being dropped off by their parents at the front gate. Some students were new and others were returning. A steel mini-van then pulled up to the gate. It had a soccer ball bumper sticker on the back of the van. And here is where the story begins...

The mini-van parks along the side of the curb. The door opens and bags fly out of the car. Then a boy climbed out of the car. He had pure brown eyes and chocolate hair to match it. He was wearing green pants, a lighter green under shirt and a green jacket. Just by looking at him you could tell he was an athlete, and judging by the bumper sticker, you can guess he plays soccer. After the boy got out of the car a beautiful girl comes out. She has blond hair down to the middle of her back, and blue eyes like the Caribbean sea. Around her neck was a beautiful locket in a shape of a heart. The brown hair boy bends over and picks up his one bag. He look around to see three more thick suitcases. Trying to be nice he picked up one of the three suitcases. Unfortunally he falls over while trying to pick it up. The blonde hair girl laughed.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Stern!" The girl said to the driver.

"Any time Katie!" The driver, Mrs. Stern, said back to the girl, Katie. "Ulrich honey, try to say out of trouble! Work on your grades this year too!"

"Yes mom." Grunted the chocolate hair boy named Ulrich. The mini-van drove away. Katie waved good-bye until the van was out of sight. She then turned around to face Ulrich. Only to see the boy trying to figure out a way to move the luggage. "What do you pack in here Katie?" Ulrich asked trying to pick up one of the bag.

"Bricks. I'm planning to build a house around here." Katie replied. Ulrich just stared. After giving him a minute to think about it, Katie rolled her eyes. "It was a joke! I just have a lot of items that I need. Gee and they say blondes are suppose to be dumb."

"Hey! I'm not dumb!" Ulrich yelled jokingly at Katie as he was trying to lift a suitcase.

"Of course not. Now use the wheel on that suit case and lets go find out what room we have." Katie laughed as she saw the expression on his face as he realized there were wheels. She then got the two other cases and walked toward the check-in center. "Come on Ulrich honey, lets go before a crowd of students comes."

"Yes mother." Ulrich said playfully as he followed Katie.

xXx

The two of them walked over to the counter where a lady sat at. She had a yellow highlighter and a paper full of names and numbers. Next to that she had a box of keys.

"Name?" The lady at the counter asked politely not even looking at them.

"Katherine Lobmen." Katie said smiling. Without looking at her, the Lady at the desk handed a key.

"Third floor, room 312 in the that building over there." She pointed to the building across from them. "Name?" The lady now said to Ulrich.

"Ulrich Stern." He replied. Once again she handed him a key.

"Fourth floor, room 412, same building. Your room mate is already there. His name is...umm..." She seemed to have a hard time with the first name. "Um... Mr. Della Robbia. Enjoy your time here at Kadic." Ulrich and Katie walked away from the desk and towards the dorm building.

xXx

Katie and Ulrich walked up the stairs the third floor to Katie's room. She then takes out the key and opens the door with it.

"You... call... me... dumb... when you... are the...one... who brought... all the heavy suitcases for... us... to carry... up here... Way... to... go... genius..." Ulrich panted as he the suit case on the bed. Katie through them on the bed too.

"Two... words... Shut... up." The blonde hair girl said as she collapsed on the bed. Ulrich walked over to her and pulled her up with one arm.

"Oh no you... don't. You have... to come with me ... and meet my... room mate." The chocolate haired boy still panting to get his breath back. Katie started to get up.

"Ok. Ok... here I come." She walked right out the door right behind Ulrich. They walked up to the fourth floor and opened the door to see a boy wearing all purple clothes with a purple dot in his spiked hair jumping up and down on a bed. Ulrich walked around Katie to see this boy jumping.

"Hello." Ulrich greeted the strange boy. This stopped the boy from jumping and got himself off the bed and in front of the two.

"Hi! I'm Odd!" The boy greeted back. Katie and Ulrich start to laugh a bit.

"Well... That isn't what people usually say to other people the first time they meet..." Katie laughed. The boy smiled.

"No... my name is Odd. Odd Della Robbia." The two then stopped laughing feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh, well I am Ulrich Stern and this here is Katie Lobmen. Nice to me ya Odd." Ulrich shook Odd's hand. After that Odd then shook Katie's hand.

"Ditto." Odd said. Then a bag in the room that must be Odd's started to move across the floor. Ulrich and Katie just stared.

"Um... Odd? Your bag is kinda walking towards you." Katie said being very confused. Odd then walked over to his bag. He opened it up and pulled out a small dog.

"This here is Kiwi. He's my dog." Odd exclaimed. "Um... I know that we aren't suppose to have dogs here... so could you keep it a secret please?" The boy begged as Kiwi jumped out of Odd's arms and in Katie's arm. He then started to lick her. She laughed.

"Of course we won't tell! How could any one possibly tell on something as cute as this?" Katie laughed while hugging Kiwi. "Right Ulrich?"

"Sure." Ulrich replied as he walk over to pet Kiwi. Odd sighed in relief then looked at the two petting Kiwi.

"Are you two going out? Odd blurted out suddenly. Ulrich and Katie then looked at each other. They burst out laughing from the thought.

"Noo! nooo! noooooo!" Ulrich responded being the first one to get his breath back. "You sooo got this the wrong way."

"Ulrich and I are like brother and sister! We would NEVER go out!" Katie also replied. The two then started to laugh again.

"Ok. So how about we go take a look around this place? Who knows what we'll find." Odd suggested.

"I'm in." Ulrich said as he stopped laughing. "What about you Katie? Can your monstrous bags wait to be unpacked?"

"You bet they can!" Katie said as she put Kiwi down on the bed. "So what we waiting for? Led the way Odd!"

"Alright!" Shouted the strange boy. The three then left the room.

xXx

They all wonder down the hall way when they came across an open door. Peaking in they saw a Blonde hair boy with a blue turtle neck and kaki pants. He was wearing glasses and look as though he was setting up his computer.

"I should let you know that I do know that you are at the door." The boy with glasses told them as he put his keyboard on the desk.

"But you don't know who we are. So there for you don't know as much as you think you do." Katie explained as she walked in and sat on the bed. Ulrich and Odd came in with her.

"And whose fault is that?" The boy asked. Katie smiled and stretch out her hand for him to shake.

"Katie Lobmen." She said when he shook her hand.

"Jeramie Belpois." Jeramie responded.

"Over here we have Ulrich Stern, who is like a brother to me and we would never go out..." Katie started to introduced and Odd started to laugh. "And over here we have Odd Della Robbia. Whose name fits him perfectly. We were going out to explore a bit. Wanna come?"

"Well I do have to finish hooking up my computer, then I have to run a systems check to make sure every is working properly and that nothing got damaged on the trip over, and after that I have to..." Jeramie started to explain all that he had to do when Katie interrupted him.

"Great! Let's go!" She said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his room. Odd and Ulrich then laugh.

xXx

It was getting close to lunch time and the four decided that it would be a great time to find the Cafeteria. After a half an hour of searching they finally found it.

"Thank god! Come on lets go get something to eat!" Odd race to the line and got everything in sight while the other got a sand witch. They then picked a table to sit at.

"Why hello there handsome." A girl said standing behind Ulrich. Ulrich turned around only to see a girl with a pink out fit and long black hair. "My name is Elizabeth but everyone here calls me Sissi." Sissi said while winking at Ulrich.

"I wonder why..." Katie whisper. She didn't like any one who thinks they can get any guy they wanted. The three laughed at the joke she made. Sissi looked at Katie with disgust.

"You know handsome you shouldn't waste your time with losers like these people here." Sissi stated trying to seduce him. "Why don't you come join me?"

"I thought you said he shouldn't waste time with losers?" Katie joked. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeramie were now laughing harder than before while Katie was returning the evil look she was getting from Sissi.

"And you are...?" Sissi asked Katie.

"Not going to waste another breath talking to you. I'm gonna look around some more. Wanna come guys?" Katie responded laughing. The guys stood up and walked out laughing as hard as possible.

xXx

"Katie I have only known you for about an hour and I love you already." Odd joked while laughing. They were walking up to the gate.

"Why thank you so much! Any time you need any help give me a call." Katie acted as though she were rich and famous. This made them laugh some more. "But most of all I think you are gonna need the help the most there Ulrich. You might need a body guard this year."

"Yes cause my loving fans will sooo attack me!" Ulrich played along. Everyone was laughing for five minutes straight. After everyone was done Jeramie spoke up.

"Well its been fun but I have to ..." He once again was interrupted. But not by Katie but by moving trucks heading down the street.

"Sorry Jeramie, your not leaving yet." Katie said grabbing Odd, who grabbed Ulrich, who grabbed Jeramie. They were all being led by Katie down the street.

"So... where are you taking us?" Jeramie asked confused.

"That was a moving truck. Meaning that some one moving in the neighborhood." Katie explained.

"Yes... Very good Katie! You earned yourself 10 points." Odd joked. She rolled her eyes.

"I mean that there is some one we could meet." She once again explained. They all stopped in front of a house and Katie let go of Odd and looked at the guys all holding on to each other still. "What are you all suppose to be? A human wall?" Now it was the guys who rolled their eyes this time.

"You know Katie, it's probably some 40 year-old perverted man who is moving..." Ulrich stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a girl his age climb out of the truck. She had black hair that was just a little above her shoulders, black top and jeans, and combat boots. Though she dressed dark, her smile says differently. In Ulrich eyes she was an angel. Well a dark angel anyway. Katie took notice the way Ulrich was looking at her.

"Yea... defiantly some 40 year old pervert there." Katie smirked. Odd elbowed Ulrich in the side.

"Come back Romeo! You don't want her to see you drooling." Odd exclaimed. Ulrich snapped out of his daze.

"Smooth move." Jeramie commented for the first time.

"Let's go meet her!" Katie yelled. The raven hair girl walked over to the moving truck and was pulling out a huge box that she no one could carry on their own. Ulrich walked over to the moving truck along with Katie, Odd, and Jeramie. He walked over to the box the girl was trying to get and lifted up one side.

"Need some help?" Ulrich asked politely. The girl smiled.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied.

"Well then let us help you." Odd said as he went in the truck and pulled out a box of his own. Jeramie and Katie did the same.

"My name is Katie." Katie introduced. "Over there is Jeramie, The purple one would be Odd, and yes that is his name. This here would be the handsome and single Ulrich." She told the girl.

"My name is Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama. I just moved her from Japan. Do ya'll live around here?" Yumi asked.

"Yes... well no... we are boarders at Kadic." Ulrich answered stumbling over his words.

"Oh cool. I'm going to be going there as a day student." Yumi commented while lifting walking with Ulrich, carrying the box.

"That's...that's... cool." Ulrich stuttered. Katie sighed. Poor Ulrich didn't know how to talk to a girl he really liked. So she'll have to help.

"So Yumi. Where do you want us to put these boxes?" Jeramie asked holding the box while walking toward the front door.

"You can just put them all in the living room." She replied as she and Ulrich walked in and place their box in the living room. The others followed them and did the same thing. Yumi looked at all of them. "Thank you for helping."

"Your welcome. Do you still need help? I mean there are still boxes in the moving truck." Odd asked. Yumi smiled.

"It's ok. The moving people just took a break and should be back to get the rest of the boxes soon. I was just starting to get some stuff out. Thanks though." Yumi explained.

"So that's it then." Ulrich said to no one in particular. Katie knew that Ulrich was talking to himself but Yumi thought he was talking to her.

"Yeah. For now at least." Yumi replied softly. "Anyway, so I guess I will see you all in two weeks at school?"

"You bet!" Ulrich blurted out mentally slapping him self. "I mean yea." Yumi laughed and blushed a little.

"Hey Yumi you doing anything tomorrow?" Katie suddenly asked. All the guys looked at her wondering what she was thinking.

"I don't know. Maybe unpack and..." Yumi stated, but like Jeramie was interrupted by Katie.

"Great then your gonna come to the park with us then." Katie asked, well more like stated.

"I guess I am." Yumi joked. "What time?"

"Oh don't worry Ulrich will come and get you." Katie smiled and Ulrich was shocked. Jeramie and Odd laughed at the sight.

"Ok. See ya then!" Yumi gladly said as everyone left. Once they were out of hear range Ulrich turned to Katie.

"Katie! Why did you do that?" Ulrich half shouted.

"Like you would of had enough courage to ask her your self." Katie sarcastically said. This made Odd and Jeramie laugh harder. "Yeah you two keep laughing. I did say 'us' and that does include you." The two stopped laughing. "Last one to the dorms is a fried rat on a stick!" Katie took off.

"So Ulrich? How long have you known Katie?" Jeramie asked as the three watched Katie run.

"Almost my whole life." Ulrich responded. "She is a really cool person. Like a sister to me."

"Ah Deja-vu." Odd joked. "Now I don't know about you but I don't want some girl beating me my first day here!" Odd then took off. Ulrich and Jeramie looked at each other then ran after the other two.


	2. Before the park

Hey heres the next chapter! Emily and I own code Lyoko and are planning to use Xana against everyone to get our way. But... Shh! Don't tell anyone... wouldn't want Antiflims to think they lost control over the show...

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

xXx The next day xXx

Everyone was sleeping in their bed dreaming away. Well most were dreaming. But in room 312 dreams were only replaced my nightmares. Katie was twisting and turning in her bed.

xXx Her dream xXx

_"Mom!" Katie yelled looking around a dark building. She moved cautiously around seeing nothing but darkness and mist. "Mom! Please answer!" Her eyes begin to water._

_"Katherine..." Katie turn and started to run towards the sound of the voice._

_"Mom! Mom! I can hear you but I can't see you!" She screamed as she started to panic. Walls suddenly appeared and Katie heard footsteps._

_"Katherine get out of the building right now! Run!" The voice of her mother yelled. Before she could comply someone grabbed Katie from behind. _

xXx

Katie shot up out of her bed and started to pant. Normally she would be told that it was only a nightmare and nightmares would never come true. But nightmares about past events are not really nightmares. She looked at the clock, only to be shocked to see the time 7:30. Quickly she jumped out of bed, grabbed her heart-shaped golden locket, and ran up stairs to room 412.

xXx

Odd was sitting on his bed petting Kiwi while Ulrich was just waking up. They heard a loud knock on the door.

"Now I wonder who that could be..." Odd thought aloud as he went to get the door.

"It's probably Katie." Ulrich said as he rolled over on his stomach and put the pillow over his head. Odd opened the door only to see Katie in a white tank top and pink pajama bottoms.

"Um...ah... Hi?" The purple haired boy said shocked as he stared at Katie. Katie on the other hand didn't know why Odd was staring at her.

"Can I come in?" She asked a little bit confused.

"Sure..." Odd stepped aside to let Katie through. She walked passed him and over to Ulrich's bed as Odd closed the door behind her.

"Ulrich get up right now." Katie said, well more like demanded. Ulrich took his head out from under the pillow to look at her but when he saw her in her pajamas still he just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Did you not unpack last night?" Ulrich responded with another question still laughing.

"What do you..." Katie looked down to find that she was still in he pajamas. She mentally slapped herself. " Well that explains it. Sorry 'bout that everyone. Anyway I came here to get you two up and ready. After all Ulrich, you have to go and pick up the girl your destined to be with." Katie joked as Ulrich popped out of bed.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go get Yumi! I'll go meet you all in the park." Ulrich jumped out of bed and ran for the door. But Katie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Whoa... wait tiger. You are not going to make the same mistake that I did." Katie said as she handed him his clothes, showering supplies, toothpaste and toothbrush. "Now you go get a shower first." Then Ulrich ran out the door. Odd sat on his bed laughing. "Ok, yea I'm in my Pj's. Real funny there."

"No no that's not it..." Odd took a second to breathe from laughing so hard. "You two are more like mother and son than brother and sister." Katie looked at Odd and then slapped him on the back of his head.

"Get your stuff and head to the showers! You are coming to the park to you know!" She demanded as she pointed to the door. Odd stumbled out of his bed and fell on the floor. He quickly got his stuff and ran for the showers, tripping along the way. Katie just smiled and laughed to her self. "I could so be a drill sergeant. Well I better go get ready myself." Walking out the door, which she locked behind her, Katie decided to stop by at Jeramie's form real quick. But when she got to his room it was locked and no one was in it. She just figured that Jeramie has a daily schedule that he goes by everyday and left to get ready.

xXx

After everyone took their shower and got ready Ulrich raced over to Yumi's while the others went in the cafeteria to get a little bite to eat. There is where Odd and Katie found Jeramie. He was sitting at a lunch table all by himself typing on his laptop. Katie ran over to Jeramie and tackled him with a great big hug.

"Jeramie! We thought you died! We couldn't find you anywhere!" Katie pretended to be all weepy. Odd laughed and Jeramie was confused. Very confused.

"Um... I've been here the whole time?" Jeramie said not really knowing how to respond to the situation. Katie laughed along with Odd.

"Yea I thought so. I was just messin with ya." The blonde girl smiled sweetly.

"If only I got that kind of treatment." Odd sighed jokingly. Katie pushed Odd's arm just a bit.

"Oh just you wait your time is coming soon." She joked. Then turned to Jeramie. "Ready to go to the park?"

"Well actually..." Jeramie started to protest. But he saw the look on Katie's face that said that he was going to go no matter what. He sighed in defeat. "Yea I'm ready."

"Great!" Katie grabbed Odd's and Jeramie's arm and ran out the door.

"Again with the grab-arm-thing!" Odd manage to say before he got out the door.

xXx

Ulrich walked down the street that he was down yesterday, when he got to the house with the doorbell that spelled 'Ishiyama'. He was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened. There right a head of him stood a little boy. The boy looked at Ulrich questionably.

"Um... hi." Ulrich said politely. "Is Yumi home?" The boy stood there and shouted.

"YUMI! SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Yumi then walked down the stairs and smiled.

"Hi Ulrich." Yumi said as she walked over to the door. She then looked at the boy. "This is my little brother Hiroki."

"Hello Hiroki, it's nice to meet you." Ulrich responded to the little brother. Hiroki smiled and looked at Ulrich.

"Hello Ulrich." Hiroki said. Then he turned to look at Yumi. "He's nice. Is he gonna be your boyfriend?" Both Yumi and Ulrich blushed.

"Hiroki!" Yumi yelled at him. Hiroki then ran away back in the house. "Heh sorry about that... shall we go?"

"Sure." And with that they both took off to the park.

xXx

That's all I'm going to put in this update... my pup is trying to get my attention.

You know this story was looked at about 95 times already and I only have 6 reviews... lol just saying...


	3. Frisbee fun

STORY TIME .

xXx

Yumi and Ulrich got to the park. Jeramie, and Odd were leaning against a tree while Katie was laying on the grass staring up into the deep blue sky. Her golden locket laid on her neck as she started to get up.

" I thought I heard some one coming." Katie said as she saw Yumi and Ulrich. "So what took you sooo long? I mean we got here in like two minutes flat!" The blonde hair girl said proudly.

"Really?" Yumi questioned, as she sat down the grass. Katie nodded proudly.

"Only because she did that grab-your-arm-and-run thing again. Or as she likes to call it 'The human chain'." Odd explained rubbing his arm.

"Well you guys didn't want to race so how else was I suppose to get you running?" Katie laughed while randomly dancing. Jeramie sighed and sat down. Odd and Ulrich joined him. Soon Katie was the only one standing. "Oh get up lazy butts..."

"Is she always like this when she goes to the park?" Odd said softly to Ulrich as he and everyone else slowly got up.

"Yea but usually she is worse than this" Ulrich whispered back to Odd, making sure that Katie didn't hear them.

"Worse? She can be worse? How so?" Odd questioned being a little bit surprised.

"Well usually by now she would suggest we play..." Ulrich started to explain when he was interrupted by his darling best friend Katie.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY FRISBEE!" Katie practically yelled as she pulled out a hot pink Frisbee. The Frisbee was obviously used before judging by the grass stains on it.

"I'm guessing you were going to say Frisbee?" Odd asked Ulrich quietly.

"Yea... well I hope your good a Frisbee, Odd." Ulrich sighed. Odd sighed along with Ulrich.

"I hope so too."

"Sure I'll play." The black hair girl responded. "I haven't played Frisbee in a while though, so I might be kind of horrible at it." Katie just smirked at Yumi's comment and took a good amount of steps backwards with the Frisbee in her hand. It has been a long time since some one actually agreed to play Frisbee with her.

"Well there is only one way to find out!" The Blond hair girl threw her Frisbee right at Yumi with out any warning. The guys who were just standing around saw a blur of pink go right by them headed right for the Japanese girl's head. Yumi stopped the Frisbee centimeters from her face and without a seconds hesitation she threw the poor pink Frisbee right back at Katie. Amazingly Katie caught the Frisbee, though she did stumble back wards a bit. Everyone stared from Yumi to Katie and back to Yumi, not knowing what to say. " I say the teams should be Boys against Girls." Katie commented once she regained her balance. No one disagreed.

"If this is considered horrible, then what it consider good? I mean you are deadly with a Frisbee!" Odd said being the first guy to come out of shock. Ulrich had his mouth hanging open while Jeramie looked as though he would die if he played.

"You might find out later in the game. But right now I do believe it is boys against girls, and I do believe that the girls are winning. " Yumi smirked as she ran sideways catching the Frisbee again. Ulrich and Jeramie snapped out of their little trance as they joined the game. The raven haired girl passed it back to Katie when Ulrich intercepted it. He shook his hand a bit from the little twinge of pain he felt from catching it.

"So Yumi where did you learn how to play so well? Do you practice all the time or is Frisbee a sport in Japan?" Ulrich asked as he passed the Frisbee to Jeramie who caught it and threw it over to Odd.

"Well in Japan we have fans that every girl is trained to use. Not like a weapon but for 'showy' reasons. You have to learn how to open, close, flip, and a whole bunch of stuff to do with a fan. When my little brother brought home a Frisbee on day, he threw it at me. I thought of it as a fan and caught it and threw as if it were a fan." Yumi started to explain. Odd who was eves dropping like everyone else spoke up.

"Why did you throw fans? Was that in your training?" Katie smacked Odd over the head for asking such a stupid question and then took the Frisbee from him.

"Actually it was part of two other trainings. I combined the three to make my practice time go down a bit." Yumi explained as she caught the pink Frisbee that was heading over her head. She threw the Frisbee once again but only to be intercepted by Odd this time.

"And what would those trainings be?" Ulrich asked giving Yumi his undivided attention. Yumi smirked and saw that Odd was throwing the Frisbee towards Ulrich. With out a seconds hesitation, the Japanese girl did two cart wheels forward, caught the Frisbee, then did a back wards round-off and sent the Frisbee right back to Katie. Katie ducked this time knowing that she would not be able to catch it. Eventually the Frisbee hit the ground. Everyone just looked at Yumi.

"Gymnastics and Martial Arts." Yumi Smirked.

"You know Martial Arts too! That's awesome! Ulrich here is a pro at it!" Katie said very proudly like a mother showing off her son. Ulrich wish he would just disappear from the world at that moment. He didn't want to seem to showy in front of Yumi. Even if it was tempting at times.

"Really?" Yumi Questioned with amazement. Ulrich nodded in agreement. "Maybe sometime we could spar together. You know just to practice a bit."

"That would be really cool!" Ulrich once again cheered with out thinking. "I'm mean that would be cool." Yumi and Katie laugh a bit.

"So who wants to go and get the Frisbee?" Jeramie asked using his hand to block the sun from his eyes trying to find the Green-tinted pink Frisbee. The Frisbee was deep in the woods laying next to a man-hole, but none of them knew that.

"How about we take a small break from that. I need some time to recover from that." Katie said as she plopped down on the grass and stared at the sky. "Besides with Yumi's Martial, I-can-take-your-head-off, Arts skill, that Frisbee is probably nowhere to be found." She motioned for the others to sit down too.

"I'm sorry." The raven hair girl said gloomy. 'If we can't find it I swear I will buy you another one." Katie just smiled and looked at Yumi.

"Oh cheer up! It's just a bunch of plastic melted together in some factory that puts pollution up in the air and killed the Ozone. I'll live if we can't find it." Everyone laughed at that for a few moments, then an awkward silence followed. Odd decided to break the silence, since he knew he would be good at it.

"So Yumi is from Japan, Where are you from Jeramie? Anywhere near?" Odd asked wanting to know his new friends better. Katie started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Actually I am from here, But in the far end of France. I convinced my parents to let me come and stay at Kadic because Kadic is voted one of the best educational school and it would be good to learn to say out on your own." Everyone just started blankly at Jeramie until Odd broke the silence. "So basically your the only one out of the group who came to learn and not to party." Jeramie shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah basically. What about you Odd, we already know that you are here to party and to have a good time, but where did you come from?" Jeramie asked being curious as to what country would have there children walking around with purple hair. "America?"

Odd laughed at the suggestion. " Please, America got nothing on me. I'm from good old New Zealand. I used to live with my grandma, only because my parents are huge business people and never stay home for more that two weeks. But I guess they felt guilty about leaving me with my good old grandma and decided to put me here. They stop by at France more then they do at home so I still see them more."

"Now why would they fell guilty about leaving you with your grandma?" Ulrich asked. "You don't do anything bad, do you?"

"Bad? Me? Now those two words don't fit in one sentence. Trouble might, but not bad. My parents didn't want an 85 year old woman to deal with a kid I guess." Odd explained.

"Where are you from Ulrich?" The Japanese girl asked.

"I'm from Germany. My dad heard about the great soccer team Kadic has and wanted me to join. So here I am." Ulrich said as he stared up into the sky like Katie was doing. He knew they were going to asked about Katie next and wonder what she was going to say. After all she was an...

"So what about the lovely Katie here?" Odd Perked up and asked. "I'm guess that you are from Germany too if you knew Ulrich. How did ya meet him?" Katie was relieved that Odd asked an easy question and not a hard-to-answer one. Ulrich sighed in relieve too.

"Well when my family moved to Ulrich's neighborhood I was only four years old and didn't know anyone. As I got out of my parent's car I saw a boy who was jumping back and forth over a sprinkler that was on. I decided to go over to say hi. When I got over there he didn't see me and jumped right into me. But after I had a cast put on to heal my broken left wrist we became best friends and spent almost every minute of every day together." Katie retold her second favorite story of all times.

"Well that explains the closeness of you two. If Katie had brown hair I would say you two were related." Odd added while everyone giggled a bit. "So Katie what did your parents think of the whole hanging out with a boy thing all the time thing?" Both Katie and Ulrich froze and looked at each other,

"They... thought that Ulrich is a nice boy.. Now how about we find that Frisbee?" Katie said as she got up holding her locket and running in the direction where the Frisbee was last seen. Ulrich turned to everyone else, obviously worried about his friend.

"Well lets go help her look. Knowing Katie she will probably get lost." He got up and followed her.

"Wow I hope I didn't upset her." Odd said worryingly when Ulrich was out of hearing range.

"You didn't know Odd. But until we know what is wrong how about we not talk about family around her. " Yumi reassured Odd and patted him the shoulder.

"I wonder what's in that locket?" Jeramie said to no one in particular. Yumi turned to Jeramie and said.

"Well we can ask her later but right now lets go help Katie and Ulrich look for that Frisbee." And with that they all went after the two to help look for the Frisbee.

xXx

Sorry i didn't update soon! Dont kill me!


End file.
